Cocinando con los chicos de Wammy's House
by AbejitaRiver
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Mello hiciera un pastel con Matt y Near?...-¡¿QUÉ?- Grito este, pues al parecer algo había salido mal-mm…creo que así no era…- señalo la masa del tazón-...¡¿Y POR QUÉ COÑOS HASTA AHORA ME LO DICES?-no pensé que fuera importante...-CAP2
1. La idea

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece. Solo pido prestado sus personajes un rato y luego los devuelvo.

* * *

_***Cocinando con los chicos de Wammy***_

_*La idea*

* * *

_

_A Mello se le ocurrió una buena manera de matar el tiempo. Si; algo en lo que pudiera utilizar lo que mas amaba en el mundo…Chocolate._

_Y por supuesto que me refiero a…_

_Cocinar._

_Pero si fuera Mello solamente no seria divertido…_

_Y a decir verdad uno ya puede imaginarse como seria todo con Mello al mando y Near y Matt "obedeciendo" sus ordenes…_

_Mello: Excéntrico; Near: Infantil, Matt: Distraído._

_Bueno y esto va así…_

-¿Matt…?- se acerco el rubio a este. Utilizando un tono poco común en el, a menos de que quisiera que este hiciera algo.

-No – sentencio el pelirrojo sin más.

-¿¡Como putas que no!...¡ni si quiera sabes que te voy a decir!… ¡capaz y quería desearte un buen día!-

Matt suspiro y bajo un poco su consola para mirar a Mello. Alzo una ceja.

-Mello, ¿de verdad me deseas un lindo día? ¿Tú? ¿A mi?... ¿Tú?, si y ahora me vas a decir que Near es castaño – y señalo a la bolita de nieve que estaba sentada en el suelo armando una torre; Near le tiro un cubito y siguió construyendo.

-¡No, pero! – mostro una gran sonrisa – si puedo decirte que vamos a hacer hoy mi querido y asmático Matt…- se sentó en la cama y cruzo las piernas mientras hacia que Matt se moviera a un lado.

-… ¿Qué madre me dices?...- Miro a Mello a la cara; pues parecía no haber entendido a que se refería Matt. *_Con tantas estupideces que decía Mello en ese momento* - _¡Yo no soy asmático!... ¿Near ves lo que haces?- Mello miro a Matt y a Near sucesivamente.

-Si Matt, veo lo que hago; una construcción de cubitos…A menos que te refieras de lo que le pasa hoy a Mello es por culpa mía de hacerlo quedar en segundo lugar siempre; aun que eso también lo se- Mello se paro frente Near y pateo su torre.

Near lo miro por unos segundos y luego volvió a empezar.

-¡Bueno ya!- se sentó de nuevo a un lado de Matt – te decía que ya se que haremos hoy…- Matt lo interrumpió una ves mas.

-¿Lo mismo que hacemos todos los días?- el pelirrojo miro a Near.

-Tratar de conquistar al…lo siento Matt, pero decir eso es muy estúpido…- y con la misma siguió su torre. Ya casi la reconstruía toda.

-Bueno, eres un aguafiestas…-cerro su consola, pues ya había acabado el juego. - ¿decías Mello?-

Normalmente Mello a estas alturas ya hubiera explotado; pero aun esta feliz por su plan de hoy que no se ha molestado, tanto.

-Les decía que hoy haremo…- ¿Otra interrupción?

-N…-Mello le cayo.

-No!...¡SI HABLAS TE PATEARE!...- tocio unas veces y siguió – Bueno decía que hoy vamos a cocinar…- Su sonrisa psicótica se mostro. Luego de decir eso hasta Near le presto atención.

-Esas son cosas de chicas…- Matt corto su felicidad *_Bien…Matt, creo que ya hablamos del echo de que te metas con Mello y su felicidad en otro de mis fics_*

-Si; no es por ser machistas pero conociéndote vas a querer ponernos un delantal, sombrerito y guantes- Near perdió el interés y volvió con su torre de cubitos.

-…bueno; me parece perfecto que también les guste mi idea. Los veo en una hora…- Y salió de la habitación con una sonrisa triunfal.

Ambos sabían que si no iban…

Mello los patearía.

_Y así Matt y Near se vieron arrastrados a aquel pasatiempo que Mello les imponía._

-¿Y que madre vamos a cocinar? – Pregunto Matt al ver todos los utensilios e ingredientes que Mello hizo a Roger comprar.

-¿Qué no es obvio? – Mello se rasco la cabeza y luego señalo la mesa - ¡COMIDA!

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!- Matt casi se cayo con tal respuesta

-¡YO NO SOY IDIOTA!, ¡ANIMAL!-

-¡YO NO SOY ANIMAL!, ¡SADICO!-

-¡YO NO SOY SADICO!, ¡ASMATICO!-

-¡PUTA QUE NO SOY ASMATICO!, ¡AFEMINADO!-

- ¡NEAR! – grito el mas pequeño; sonriendo _*aclaro: para mi Near siempre será tierno:D *_

-¡CALLATE!- y los otros dos le hicieron callar.

-Bueno, haremos un pastel de chocolate – Mello sonrió y miro a Matt; este lo miraba fijamente - ¿Ahora qué madre es?-

-¡hay que putos!- y se retorció de la risa.

Matt se había imaginado preparando un delicioso pastel de chocolate con amor; y con unos mandiles y guantes rositas y cosas así.

-Bueno primero que nada Matt; - dijo Mello tomando una cuchara de madera - ¡Cierra la boca! – y se abalanzo sobre el tratando de golpearlo con la cuchara, lo cual le daba mas risa.

-me voy…- Near trato de escabullirse pero…

-No; tu te quedas aquí sentadito – Mello lo alzo de la camisa y lo sentó en una sillita de madera.

-Bueno veamos…3 tazas de harina, 3 cucharadas de polvo de hornear, 2 barras de mantequilla, 2 cucharadas de vainilla, 2 tazas de azúcar, 5 huevos, 1 vaso de leche y 450 g de cocoa…- Near lo miro -¿Qué?- _*Es enserio una receta para un pastel de chocolate…menos por algo claro(: *_

-¿Tengo que molestarme en decir que esta mal en esa receta? – suspiro- solo pondrías esa cantidad de cocoa si quisieras ponerte hiperactivo y a los que coman ese pastel – y señalo la lista

-si bueno genio; aquí dice 450… ¡Y EN 450 SE QUEDA!- Matt aprovecho la distracción de Mello para tomar la receta.

-No- y dejo la lista en la mesa- Lamento decirte Mello… ¡que te estas quedando ciego! –

-¡Ciego tu cola!- y releyó una ves mas la nota – por eso decía que 45g –

-Bueno…- Near se bajo lentamente de su sillita- ¿ahora qué? Mr. Willy Wonka-

-Pues ahora, si me vuelves a llamar Willy Wonka te pasara cosas feas; peor que a los del cien pies humano…- _*Eso fue lo mas perturbador que eh visto en toda mi corta vida*_

-Ahora… ¿Acremar la mantequilla con el azúcar?... ¿Qué chingados es eso?- Matt tomo las instrucciones, las hiso bolita y las tiro al suelo.

-¿QUÉ HACES?- la cara psicópata de Mello siguió a la de horror

-Acremar es…hacer crema, básicamente mezclar el azúcar con la mantequilla – dijo Near tratando de tomar la batidora.

-a bueno; eso es fácil…-Mello empujo a Near y la tomo antes que el.

Pero Mello es muy desesperado; y la mantequilla salió cayendo sobre Near y Matt.

-¡joder! ¡Mello!- y corrió hacia el baño para limpiarse.

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- le grito el rubio a Near mientras lo señalaba feamente.

-y se puede saber… ¿Cómo es que esto es mi culpa?-

-no lo se; aun lo estoy pensando… ¡PERO LO ES!-

-Bueno déjame a mi hacer el acremado…-

- esta bien-

* * *

_5 minutos después

* * *

_

-¿ves?...fue fácil-

-¿De qué hablas?, yo lo hice solo – decía Near ofendido

-¡Matt! – grito el rubio; pues este aun no había regresado del baño

-¿¡Qué?- le contesto desde el baño aun.

-¿¡Que haces?- _*Que preguntas eh!*_

-¡¿Tu que crees!...¡Coño es que uno no puede hacer del baño porque ya lo están regañando!- decía mientras salía del baño…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy...espero que les guste!:D

atho

AbejitaRiver


	2. Cooking by the book

Disclaimer: Death note no me pertenece. Solo pido prestado sus personajes un rato y luego los devuelvo.

* * *

_***Cocinando con los chicos de Wammy***_

_*Cooking by the book*

* * *

_

_-¿¡Que haces?- *Que preguntas eh!*_

_-¡¿Tu que crees!...¡Coño es que uno no puede hacer del baño porque ya lo están regañando!- decía mientras salía del baño… _

-no…-se volteo hacia Near - ¿ahora que?- y Matt siguió su mirada.

-¿Por qué me miran a mí?-

-Pues, ¿no que eres un genio?-

-aja, ¿y tu punto es…?-

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-No lo se; Matt tiro las instrucciones…-

-¡Puta madre¡ ¡¿Por qué!- Mello al parecer pasaba por algo que me gusta llamar; Bipolaridad. Comenzó a tirar de sus rubios y hermosos cabellos; para luego mirar a Matt y lanzarle cosas.

-¡Tranquilo!...aquí esta- le grito Matt mientras se cubría para ir por aquel bendito pedazo de papel.

-bueno…-dijo Near tomando la lista- dice que ahora hay que agregarle de uno a uno los huevos-

_15 minutos después_

-¿Mello…?- Le llamo la bolita de nieve

-¡¿QUÉ!- Grito este, pues al parecer algo había salido mal.

-mm…creo que así no era…- señalo la masa pegajosa que había en un tazón.

-... ¡¿Y POR QUÉ COÑOS HASTA AHORA ME LO DICES!-

-no pensé que fuera tan importante…-

-Bueno, igual y si tiene los 5 huevos, harina…y esa burbuja de ahí…- dijo Matt señalando también a aquel contenido viscoso.

-si pero…-Near no pudo terminar de hablar porque Mello ya le había metido una cuchara en la boca con aquella masa.

-cállate y traga…-se dio media vuelta y miro a Matt

-¡Mello! ¿¡Que puta madre te pasa!¡Eso si es asqueroso!-

-…aun esta cruda así que no esperes que sepa a chocolate…- dijo sin mas

-…pues…-El pequeño se quito una cascara de la boca y siguió hablando- sigo pensando que no debiste poner los huevos con todo y cascaras –

-y a mi me sigue importando un pepinillo lo que opines…- miro a Matt -¿Qué te pasa?-

-…Mello… ¡NO DIGAS PEPINILLOS!...- y salió corriendo una ves mas al baño.

Al parecer el solo imaginarse esa masa en su boca y los pepinillos le dio nausea.

-…creo que debo dejar de darle refrescos…-

* * *

_20 minutos después_

-No puedo creer que tardaras tanto…pedazo de animal…-

-deja de joder con eso, Mello…- le dijo Matt con un semblante enfermo.

-¿ya me puedo ir?- pregunto el pequeño Near con inocencia.

-NO- le gritaron.

-…bueno es la hora favorita de Mello…CHOCOLATE- dijo el rubio, como que comenzaba a alucinar…

-yo sigo diciendo que no va a aquedar…así que no pienso probarlo – negó el pequeño

-ni que te fuera a rogar…-

-¡MELLO!- le grito Matt.

-¡¿Qué madre es ahora?- le dijo asustado.

-Te comiste el último chocolate…y era para el pastel…-

-uh…Aun ahí mas…-

-¿Qué parte de "el último" chocolate no entiendes…?-

-la parte en la que TU me regañas…Mira…- Tomo a Near de la camisa y comenzó a esculcarlo.

-ok…eso se ve muy homosexual…- para su suerte Mello no lo escucho.

-¿Qué dijiste Matt?...¡Oh!...¡LO ECONTRE!- grito triunfal, alzando el chocolate con orgullo.

-si, no dudo que lo encontraste…- dijo mirando al pequeño Near; sonrojado, con la ropa desacomodada…¿perturbado? _*no lo creo;D*_

-agregar chocolate, leche y vainilla…-

Ahora cualquier persona normal hubiera razonado esto:

Chocolate – sin en el empaque.

Leche – solo el líquido.

Vainilla – Solo la esencia, y en su caso; solo las semillitas dentro de la vaina.

Pero claro eso es una persona normal; no Mello, Near y Matt:

Chocolate – Todo mordido. Con pedazos de aluminio aun…

Leche - …en…¿polvo?...

Vainilla – una rama que sacaron de un árbol que Matt dijo que era vainilla.

* * *

_1 hora después_

-¡SE QUEMA!-

-¡CORRAN!-

-¿DÓNDE ESTA EL EXTINGUIDOR!...-

-Y MIS CIGARROS!...-

_Luego de eso, el pastel quedo echo un desastre, y bueno; Roger no les permitió a ese trío entrar a la cocina…_

_Por más esta decir que ni Mello ni Matt y menos Near, comieron ese pastel…_

_Aun que Mello lo conservo para amenazar a cualquiera de los otros dos sucesores…_

_*FIN*

* * *

_

_No se…yo siento que este capitulo estuvo feo u.u_

_¡PERO NO ES MI CULPA!-es que la escuela me absorbe la imaginación T-T_

_Y las tareas…y y. y… los proyectos *se va a la esquinita-ok no(: *_

_Y fui a una expo y pues mi imaginación se la comió el cosplay de Matt y de Diva…*si yo los hise.-.*_

_Ademas…quien se concentraría si le ponen a un tipo guapo hermoso y todo un caballero de compañero de equipo*-*_

_xD_

_bueno ojala y a ustedes si les guste…D:_

_atho_

_Abejitariver_


End file.
